


Power Over Me

by matty_macgregor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matty_macgregor/pseuds/matty_macgregor
Summary: Oh, oh, surely not. No. Lance tried not to gape. He had to make sure he was mistaken. Surely, surely, not. He thumbed the dimmer again, pushing it up the highest setting. Keith jerked and he hid his gasp with a cough. His body quivered and he looked towards the door, ready to bolt. Lance lowered the setting, witnessing with huge, shocked eyes as Keith relaxed, panting softly.--Lance finds a remote on the floor of the Castle of Lions. Bored during a meeting, he fiddles with it, certain it is Allura who is going to be flustered. Surprise doesn't begin to express how he feels when he seesKeithsquirming.





	Power Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thank you so much for choosing to read this fic! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please keep in mind while reading that nobody proofread this and that English is not my first language.

Lance was walking down the corridor on his way to yet another team meeting on how best to defeat Zarkon when his foot hit something. The object skittered across the polished floor, settling near the base of the bright white wall. He looked down disinterestedly—the Castle of Lions was self-cleaning, so whatever litter lied around would be picked up at the end of the day. It seemed to be a small pinkish rectangular piece of plastic. Now curious, he picked it up. It was smooth beneath his fingers and, when he turned it around, he saw there was a sort of dimmer on it. Was this for a light fixture? Why would it be pink, of all colours? Not white or light blue like the rest of the colour scheme making up the Castle?

He looked at it again, eyes narrowing as something tried to pop in his mind. Wait, he’d seen stuff like this before. Where had it been? Not in some hardware shop back on Earth, that was for sure—they wouldn’t sell pink stuff like that. Just to be sure it didn’t actually affect the overhead lights, he thumbed the dimmer higher. Nothing happened. He thumbed it to the lowest setting again. Still nothing. The colour bothered him.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. A grin appeared on his face. Allura, you naughty girl! This was the remote for a vibrator! Who would have thought that prim and proper Princess Allura would have sex toys on her ship? Lance looked down the corridor towards the bridge, wondering if she might have it on _right now_. Surely not. Surely she’d keep that naughty secret to herself.

So why was that remote here, quite a good distance from the sleeping quarters? Had it slipped from her pocket? Had she been intending to use the thought of it to alleviate the boredom of yet another pointless discussion? Had she used it before? Lance’s blood warmed in his veins. He tried to recall recent meetings, focusing on Allura’s face. Had her cheeks been redder than usual? Had there been a spark in her eyes? He couldn’t recall, couldn’t quite concentrate either with those thoughts running around in his head.

Nonchalantly, he slipped the remote into his jacket pocket. He was a gentleman, he’d give it back discreetly without making a fuss. Without making a comment. He liked Allura a whole lot and he didn’t want to embarrass her, even if teasing her a bit about this interesting discovery could lead to certain rapprochements.

Lance shook his head—no, no, he wasn’t like that. He’d slip it to her, pasting his best clueless expression on his face. She’d think he had no idea what this was, which would save her from a lot of embarrassment.

As expected, the meeting grew boring after the first five minutes. They all stood around the holomap projected on the middle of the bridge depicting Zarkon’s latest troop movements. Coran was going on and on about secret trade routes and alliances between planets that Lance had never heard of. It wasn’t relating directly to Voltron so he allowed his mind to wander a little.

With his hands in his pockets, he couldn’t help touching the smooth plastic of the remote. He glanced at Allura out the corner of his eyes, wondering if she had the vibrator inside her right this moment. Her poise was irreproachable as always. There was no pinkness to her cheeks. Her attention was entirely focused on the map, her mind bent on defeating the Galra empire.

Admittedly, the first brush of his thumb was accidental. He wanted to remove his hand from his pocket, but his thumb touched the dimmer, pushing it up a notch. Eyes widening, he looked at Allura. Nothing changed in her demeanour. Her voice didn’t hitch, her body didn’t react in the slightest.

All right, either she didn’t have the vibrator on or it took a lot more to bother her.

Feeling a little hot under the collar, Lance pushed the dimmer a tiny notch higher. Still nothing, still no change in Allura. Lance could hardly believe his eyes. She gesticulated towards the map, throwing an annoyed quip at Shiro for something Lance hadn’t heard. The only possible explanation was that the vibrator was probably lying hidden somewhere in her bedroom.

He found it both disappointing and a relief. Part of him was ashamed for trying to play with the princess like that. They were getting good friends, he didn’t want to ruin it by embarrassing her publicly. The best thing to do right now would be to put the remote back where he’d find it and pretend nothing of this had happened. None would be the wiser and, if Lance had a new kink involving a beautiful woman walking around in public with a vibrator shoved deep inside her, nobody had to know.

The rest of the meeting went on without a hitch. Shiro and Allura couldn’t agree on their next move. They both stood firm by their opinion, neither wanting to budge. Allura was getting annoyed and Shiro had crossed his arms over his chest decidedly. This war council would soon wind down.

Nobody asked for Lance’s opinion on the matter. He didn’t volunteer any because, let’s be honest, he wasn’t a mastermind of war. He was a great pilot and he was content with being pointed in the right direction. He trusted Shiro’s and Allura’s judgement anyway, and knew they would soon come to an agreement. He simply had to wait.

He thumbed the dimmer distractedly, looking around at the familiar sight of the bridge. They’d been aboard this ship for weeks and yet it never ceased to impress Lance. The vast expanse of the void seen beyond the windows used to leave him breathless with a sense of vertigo. Now, looking at it, it was like welcoming an old friend. His eyes swept over his unlikely companions, those who’d been chosen like him to save the universe. Having Hunk, his best friend, around made this all tolerable. Pidge’s keen intelligence gave Lance a sense of safety, like there was  no problem she couldn’t solve.

And Keith. Well, Keith was an okay pilot and an all right teammate and—why was his face so red? Lance stared at him, confused. Keith’s cheeks were tinted red and there was an odd sheen to his eyes. He looked unfocused, his arms crossed over his chest. His body was tight, the complete opposite of his usual deadly grace. His fingers were digging into the fabric of his sleeves. He looked sick or in pain. Had he caught something? A space bug? But no, it didn’t seem to be fever darkening his eyes. He exhaled softly, looking like someone trying to keep their composure. He squirmed once in a while in a totally uncharacteristic display of annoyance.

Nobody paid Keith any mind, all too intent on the small argument going on between Shiro and Allura. Lance observed him, wondering if he should speak up. Lance was a team player, it was his duty to look after the other Paladins. Maybe Keith truly was sick and was too proud to admit it. Damn, it would be so like him to have caught some deadly space disease, not mention it to anyone, and then infect the whole Castle.

Lance made a mental note to talk to him after the meeting. He really didn’t want them all to turn into zombies or die of a plague or whatever else Keith had brought back with him. Anxiously, he played with the remote, hoping the meeting could end. He noticed the changes in Keith’s body language only because he was suddenly hyper-fixed on him. His muscles tensed, his fingers gripping the fabric of his jacket tighter. He lowered his head, hair falling to hide his red face.

It was the sound he made that alarmed Lance the most. The tiniest of whispers escaped his clenched teeth, hardly noticeable under the clamour of arguing voices.

Oh, oh, surely not. No. Lance tried not to gape. He had to make sure he was mistaken. Surely, surely, not. He thumbed the dimmer again, pushing it up the highest setting. Keith jerked and he hid his gasp with a cough. His body quivered and he looked towards the door, ready to bolt. Lance lowered the setting, witnessing with huge, shocked eyes as Keith relaxed, panting softly.

His dick twitched. It was Lance’s turn to flush. Shit. Holy shit, the vibrator belonged to Keith. Keith Kogane the loner, the stiff-necked bore, mister high-and-mighty had a damn _vibrator_ up his ass. Keith Kogane was a few feet away with his cheeks dusted pink and his eyes wet and his lips red from so much biting—

Okay, Lance had been an adventurous cadet. Boys and girls, he’d tried it all three times over. Although he had a preference for women, he wasn’t above noticing a good-looking bloke. And suddenly Keith was looking very good-looking indeed. His black hair looked soft and silky. His lips were plush. His eyes were large and dark. His white neck was long and graceful. His waist was tiny and damn, he had the most gorgeous ass Lance had ever laid eyes upon, pert and impossible to miss in those tight pants covering his long legs.

Lance’s eyes zeroed on Keith’s butt. He had willingly slid a vibrator inside himself before the meeting. Lance tried not imagine it, not here where there was no hiding his hardening dick. He’d never imagined Keith wanting sex much less getting any. He thought back on his Garrison days, wondered if Keith had rolled around with some of the boys there. He shook his head. It didn’t matter what Keith used to do, not when he was here and blushing with a vibrator up his ass.

A vibrator that Lance had the remote of.

He pushed the setting up. Keith tensed, biting down on his lip. It was hot. Lance suddenly had trouble swallowing. He looked at those plump, red lips and imagined them stretched around his dick. He imagined Keith on his knees in front of him, nuzzling his crotch—

He pushed the dimmer to the highest setting, watching in satisfaction as Keith gasped. This time, there was no hiding his low groan. Everybody turned towards him, puzzled.

“I-I don’t feel good. I’m sorry,” Keith mumbled.

Before anyone had time to ask, he was dashing out of the room.

“I should go after him,” Shiro said anxiously.

“No, I’ll go,” Lance interrupted. “Finish this meeting, Shiro. I’ll make sure Keith’s all right.”

Did any of them throw him a puzzled look? He didn’t care. He was getting hard too and staying here would only be begging for trouble. He wouldn’t stop thinking about what Keith was doing in his room, which wouldn’t improve his own condition.

He found Keith in the corridor leading to their bedchambers. He was leaning against the wall, panting.

“You okay, man?” Lance asked nonchalantly.

He kept his hands in his pockets, fingers tight around the remote.

Keith looked up at him through black strands of hair. “G-go away, Lance.”

“You look sick. You’re red in the face. What’s wrong?”

Lance had grown to like Keith over the past few weeks. Keith wasn’t nearly half the hothead he pretended to be. And he was a damn good pilot too. Yet there was no denying the certain satisfaction at seeing him so disheveled, his composure cracked, knowing it was because of Lance.

He lowered the setting, watching Keith relax somewhat. Then he cranked it up again.

“Fuck!” Keith shouted, body quivering.

Lance’s hungry eyes took it all in, the sight of that man he was starting to realise was so attractive. He licked his lips.

“I think I might have a solution to your problem,” he said casually.

“What problem?!” Keith barked. “Go away! I just need to l-lie down!”

Very slowly so Keith wouldn’t miss it, Lance took his hand out of his pocket. He held it out, fingers open, to show the other the pink remote lying innocently on his palm. Keith’s eyes were hazy, but they focused the second they landed on it. When he made to grab the remote, Lance closed his fist and hurriedly stepped back.

“Lance!” Keith barked, sounding more desperate than angry. “Give it back!”

Lance tut-tutted. “Naughty Keith! Who would have thought!”

“Lance!”

Keith bared his teeth at him in a display that would, under normal circumstances, be scary. It was missing the mark completely right now. Keith was flushed and shaking and his eyes were darker than usual. Tiny sounds kept escaping from between his gritted teeth. He was panting hard.

Holy shit he was hot. Lance was having difficulty playing it cool. He couldn’t say he was left unbothered by the display of one beautiful horny guy, knowing he was partly at fault.

Grinning, under Keith’s horrified gaze, he put the remote back into his pocket. Keith whined, the sound going directly to Lance’s dick.

“Can you come from it?” he asked Keith, throat dry.

Keith wasn’t too far gone not to be snotty. “Why? You wanna watch?”

“Fuck, yes.”

And clearly Keith hadn’t expected this. He seemed to be considering him for a long moment, his hot gaze pinning Lance into place. Lance suddenly felt like their roles had been reversed. He was the one with the remote, he should have the upper hand.

Keith lunged at him, grabbed his arm, and marched him backward towards his bedroom door. It swooshed open and soon Lance found himself on his back on Keith’s bed with a very beautiful boy leaning over him. Keith straddled him, keeping both hands firmly on his shoulders so he wouldn’t move. Their faces were inches apart. Their breaths mingled in the cool air. Keith’s eyes were half-lidded, his mouth opened around a moan. Lance’s heart stuttered in his chest. His dick witched with renewed interest in his pants.

Hesitantly, he reached up to run his thumb over Keith’s bottom lip, ready to snatch it back if Keith wanted to bite. He didn’t, allowing the gesture, his eyes never leaving Lance’s. His lip was soft and moist. When his tongue darted out to swipe over the pad of the thumb, it was Lance’s turn to groan. He replaced the thumb with two fingers, sliding them into Keith’s mouth. Keith closed his lips around the knuckles, sucking, swirling his tongue around in a way that indicated he knew what he was doing. There was a light of mischief shining in his eyes and Lance knew the tables had turned.

He didn’t care. He pushed his fingers as far as they would go, the tip touching the back of Keith’s throat. He didn’t gag. Lance’s dick twitched in his too-tight pants. He wriggled his hips, using his free hand to rub over his crotch to alleviate some of the pressure. Keith moaned around the fingers and Lance grunted. Instead of touching himself, he grabbed Keith’s butt, squeezing the firm flesh. His fingers found his hole through the fabric and pushed. Keith gasped as the vibrator was shoved deeper. Lance’s wet fingers slipped from his mouth as he panted, his own hips bucking.

Lance quickly undid Keith’s pants, shoving them down as far as they would go. He noted absentmindedly that the guy wasn’t even wearing underwear. His probing fingers went back to his ass, once again pushing the toy deeper. It was set on the highest setting and Lance could feel it vibrate. Keith moaned. He hid his face into Lance’s shoulder, pushing his ass into Lance’s hand. Lance grabbed the edge of the toy to pull it out slowly. Lube spilled with a squelching noise. Once it was nearly out, he pushed it back in. Keith jerked against him, panting, his breath hot against Lance’s neck. He repeated it a few times, relishing the gasping breaths and full-body shudders that wracked Keith. He wasn’t even trying to be quiet, his moans loud in the otherwise silent bedroom.

“F-fuck, Lance,” Keith groaned. “Stop doing that and just fuck me!”

Lance faltered. His mind stuttered to a halt. Up until now, he hadn’t quite figured out what he wanted to do. Did he want that, to fuck Keith? He pushed the toy further in, imagining how it would feel if it was his dick. No doubt it would feel amazing. There was no denying that his dick was clamouring for attention, throbbing in his jeans. Did he want to do that with Keith, of all people? It seemed to hardly matter who they were outside this bedroom. Right now they were just two horny guys needing to get off. Lance was pretty sure it wouldn’t change their dynamic. And they weren’t doing anything wrong. They were just having sex, damn it, blowing off some steam. They were saving the universe, after all, they could be granted this.

Decided, Lance carefully pulled the toy out after turning it off. Keith shuddered as it left him. It was big and ridged and covered in lube. And pink. Very pink. Lance made a mental not to ask where in hell it had come from.

“Get up, take off your clothes,” Lance said, his tone more breathless than he’d like.

Keith grumbled before standing up. He looked slightly shaky on his legs. In the half-gloom of the room, Lance saw that his face was flushed. His hair was a messy black tangle. He looked gorgeous, his lips red and his eyes dark. Noticing Lance’s gaze, he tilted his chin up in an arrogant display of confidence. He took off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head in one smooth motion, exposing his chest. He was so gorgeous Lance’s breath caught in his throat. His waist was impossibly narrow and the scars on his skin seemed to shine. He toed off his boots and slid his pants the rest of the way down. He stood naked in front of Lance, totally unashamed, one quirked eyebrow daring him to say something.

“Holy shit, you’re hot,” Lance blurted out.

He’d been undoing his own pants while Keith undressed. He barely realised he had wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping it slowly while the other got naked. He was hard enough for it to be painful. The lust clouding his mind burned away any embarrassment or awkwardness he might be feeling. Keith’s eyes wandered to his dick. The unconscious way he licked his lips made Lance groan.

“Come on,” Lance encouraged, offering a smirk. “Ride me.”

Because he knew, without the shadow of a doubt, that Keith would never be taken on his back. It was a small pity, but Lance was willing to get over his disappointment.

“You’re ridiculous,” Keith commented.

He straddled him again, planting his knees firmly on the mattress on each side of Lance’s hips. He was a sight to behold, all lean muscles and wild black hair and untamed strength. Lance ran his hands over his body, caressing the warm skin. Keith’s nipples were hard already and he pinched them between his thumb and forefinger, relishing the small exhale of breath that followed.

Since he’d had the vibrator in him for quite a while, there was no need to stretch him open. Nevertheless, Lance pushed two fingers into his hole, scooping up the lube that had slipped down. Keith sighed, resting his hands on Lance’s chest and leaning forward to give him better access. He was entirely pliant, his body warm and soft. He was loose enough, and it was kind of a pity because Lance would have loved to finger him open.

Perhaps another time?

“You okay?” he asked softly.

It seemed suddenly stupidly important. Keith had the air of a guy who could take a good, hard pounding, but Lance didn’t want to hurt him. Keith was his teammate, his friend, and the wave of protectiveness that engulfed Lance surprised him.

Keith looked down at him. He nodded. “Yeah. It’s fine.”

Lance’s dick hurt from being so hard, yet he allowed himself another minute of this sweet torture. He inserted a third finger, rotating his wrist, searching for that spot that would make Keith see stars. He knew he’d found it when Keith gasped. He grinded hard on Lance’s fingers, tensing around them almost painfully. Lance gritted his teeth, rubbing against the spot while Keith shuddered. His moans were beautiful, unrestrained. He’d thrown his head back, exposing the long column of his neck.

It was getting too much. Lance removed his fingers, smearing the rest of the lube on his aching dick. He hissed at the contact, knowing he was already getting near.

Keith seized his dick, tearing a yelp from Lance. He pumped it a few times, a grin on his face to show he knew he was torturing Lance. Keeping a good hold on it, he angled it towards his hole and lowered himself slowly.

It took all of Lance’s self-control not to thrust up. He grasped Keith’s hips in a hold that would surely leave bruises. Keith’s mouth was opened, his eyes closed as if he were concentrating hard. The sight of him so wrecked was almost as good as the heat squeezing around Lance’s dick. He lowered himself slowly, inch by burning inch, until he was completely seated.

They both remained unmoving for a few seconds, panting hard. Keith felt amazingly warm and tight around him. His erection had flagged a little so Lance jerked his dick a few times, getting him hard again.

“Aren’t you full of surprises,” Keith commented, looking down at him.

Lance offered him a crooked smile. “Good surprises, I hope?”

Keith leaned in until their noses were almost touching. Soft strands of hair fell across Lance’s face. “Yeah, good surprises.”

Lance wanted to kiss him. His eyes went to those full lips but, before he had time, Keith was straightening. Lance couldn’t help being slightly disappointed.

Which Keith made him forget about the instant he moved. He raised himself until only the tip of Lance’s dick remained inside before lowering himself back down. The movement was torturously slow and forced Lance to exercise his self-control. He tightened his grip on Keith’s hips, trying to get him to hurry. Nobody told Keith what to do however, not even in the bedroom. He took his time, getting adjusted, getting into the feel of things. He knew what he was doing, and Lance had to wonder exactly how many times Keith had ridden some poor besotted fool.

He picked up the pace and Lance’s mind went white. Keith rocked on top of  him, slamming his hips down hard, squeezing around him like a vice. His skin glistened with sweat and strands of hair stuck to his cheeks. He was beautiful and his body was hot and tight. Lance could already feel the heat of release coiling in his belly. He gritted his teeth against it, wanting to endure for a while longer.

Keith adjusted himself, leaning forward by planting his hands on either side of Lance’s head. The new angle had to hit his prostate straight on because he gasped. He pushed himself down harder, moaning, chasing his own release.

Lance tried matching his thrusts, pushing up hard. He was sweating and hot and his head whirled with lust. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Keith’s dick, jerking it in time with their thrust. Keith screamed, a broken sound that nearly had Lance come.

Keith’s movements became erratic, his panting mingled with groans. He kept talking nonsense, urging Lance on, ordering him to make him come. Lance would have given him the moon if he’d ordered him to with that wrecked voice. He thrust up harder, using his free hand on Keith’s hip to slam him down.

Keith came with a shout and a full-body shiver. White painted Lance’s hand and stomach. The fluttering squeezes around his dick intensified to become almost unbearable. Keith kept grinding, whining, squeezing around him until Lance came too.

Stars exploded behind his eyes as the heat in his belly overflowed. His body tensed and jerked as he came with a punched-out groan. He heard Keith’s voice spewing filth, encouraging him.

When Lance came back down, Keith was looking down at him with interest. Their faces were close enough that Lance could see all the shades of purple in the other man’s eyes. Keith’s bottom lip was red and swollen as if he’d bitten hard on it. Unconsciously, Lance reached up to card his fingers through black, silky locks. He chuckled, amazed that for once he was finding that mullet attractive.

“What,” Keith asked.

“Nothing.”

“Good. Get out of my room now.”

Keith pulled himself off, Lance’s limp dick slipping out of him. He didn’t appear bothered by the come sliding down his thighs. The flush had receded from his cheeks.

Right, so Keith wasn’t one for cuddles and long afterglow. Not that Lance was very surprised. He found it a bit disappointing; he’d have loved to squeeze Keith against him, feel his soft skin, perhaps steal a kiss or two for the road.

He sat up and pulled up his pants, wincing at the mess on his clothes. He noticed the bruises on his hips and shuddered, remembering how hard Keith had ridden him. His stupid spent dick twitched in renewed interest. He ignored it.

When he made to hand the remote of the vibrator back, Keith shook his head. “Keep it.”

“Excuse me?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Keep it. I’ll tell you when you can use it.”

Lance’s eyes went huge. He gaped at Keith. “Y-you’re serious?!”

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

No, no, he wasn’t. Lance gulped, face burning. Keith rolled his eyes, grabbed him by the back of his jacket, and marched him out of the his room.

Before the door shut between them, he said: “Turn it on in ten minutes.”

Lance slid down the wall into a boneless heap, torn between confusion and arousal.

Holy shit, what had he unleashed?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder   
>  **This author replies to comments.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
> [Tumblr](http://matty-macgregor.tumblr.com//) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mattywriter/)


End file.
